Be bad, I won't tell
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: Set before 'Going to California'. Hyde and Jackie have started hooking up. They feel guilty for lying and betraying the people in their lives. But how deeply does that guilt run? A hint: not very deep
1. Be bad, I won't tell

_A/N: I was watching a rerun of season 5 and this kind of came to me. It's based on the song 'A Mistake' by Fiona Apple._

_Also I apologize if the smut is horrible. I'm building up experience in that area. _

_Have fun and if you want, leave me a review :D_

* * *

It had been a month since Hyde and Jackie started fooling around. Jackie felt mildly guilty about it. She wasn't the type of girl who casually hooked up with a poor burnout, not to mention her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She thought of all the people she was disappointing: her parents, her friends, her cheer leading squad, her loyal group of followers. Making out with Hyde was wrong on so many levels, but it felt so good.

Right now they were making out on his bed. She was lying on top of him. One of his hands was under her tank top, the other was on her butt. One of his hands was running over his side and the other was in his hair. It was eerily quiet, aside from the occasional sighing or moaning.

After a while Hyde pulled his face away. He sounded out of breath when he said, "Maybe we should have a little break."

Jackie looked down between their bodies and saw a bulge had formed in his jeans. She grinned, but got off him. It was the unspoken boundary they swore they wouldn't cross. Making out was one thing, going any further was another.

Jackie leaned against the wall, looking at Hyde hanging half off the bed. He fished a bag out from under it and rolled a joint. This had been their routine ever since that fateful afternoon. They pretended to watch TV, made out and got baked. It had been working for them so far.

Hyde lit the joint and took a few relaxed puffs while he leaned against the wall. Then he handed it over to Jackie, who did the same. He turned on his record player. The White Album by the Beatles started playing. It was the only music they could agree on.

Jackie sighed happily and leaned against his shoulder. She handed the joint back.

After a while Hyde said, "So what are you up to tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'll probably hang out here."

"That's cool."

Hyde felt awkward. There was a hot girl pressed up against him, who had he had just made out with and now they were getting baked. On paper it sounded like an ideal situation. The reality of it was warped. For one thing she was Kelso's ex. And she was also Jackie Burkhart, annoying, loud mouth, vapid cheerleader; the embodiment of everything he hated. At least, that was the problem last year. Now that they were hanging out, she was quiet most of the time or she was commenting on whatever was going on television. She still said everything that was on her mind, just not as frequently anymore. He kind of enjoyed being around her now. Whenever she wasn't around he was thinking about what she might be doing or what he wanted to do to her. The best days so far this summer where the days where she would come hang out in the basement. It was crazy and more than a little scary.

He got stirred from his reverie when Jackie sat up and stretched. Her arms where high above her bed. Her dark hair was hanging in a mass of wild curls from her back. The way she was bending made her breasts stand more to attention. It was a great look on her.

She stole a glance in his direction and saw him smirk.

"What?" she asked when she dropped her arms. Hyde shrugged and sat up straighter and then bend over to kiss her lightly.

"You're so hot," He whispered against her lips and then kissed her again, more deeply this time. She responded willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue was hot and smooth against hers. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. She was now half on his lap. She shifted without trying to break contact and was now straddling him, while he was leaning against the wall. His hands felt hot through her shirt and he was playing with the hemline. It once again occurred to her that she shouldn't be doing this. But Hyde smelled so good, his hands were gentle against her skin and she was feeling relaxed and fuzzy because of the joint, so she really couldn't care that much about anything, other than getting closer to Hyde. She wanted to crawl inside him and wear him like a sleeping bag, but since that made her sound like a serial killer who wore the skins of her victims she came up with the next best thing. Her hands dropped down his chest and lifted his shirt. They only broke apart to throw it on the ground. Her hand proceeded to travel over his naked skin, stopping to flick his nipples. He shuddered and started to remove her shirt. Without thinking he flipped her onto the mattress and started kissing her again. He used one arm to lean over her, the other was stroking her stomach and moved up to cup her breast. He squeezed it slightly. Jackie moaned and moved leg over his hip, pulling him closer. She registered that his erection was pressed against crotch, but instead of breaking it off, she started to move against it.

Hyde broke away from her, to mutter, "Fuck Jackie. What are you doing to me?"

She looked at him surprised, "What's wrong?"

He seemed mad at her. She wondered briefly if he didn't want to have sex with her. She dismissed that notion on the counts that she was Jackie Burkhart and also she was stunning. He should count himself lucky that she wanted to have sex with him.

"What's wrong? We're practically having sex with our clothes on," He sat up from her now. Jackie bit her lower lip and then smiled, "Well if that's a problem, we should really take our clothes off. Makes it all more practical and less messy."

Hyde felt positively dumbfounded. "We weren't going to do this!"

She frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why," He responded and got off her. He rubbed his face. This was so backwards. Jackie was supposed to be the one to stop them at this point. But no, she was the instigator with the taking off of the shirts and the wriggling. In the past Jackie always stopped them when it got to hot and heavy. Hyde would make a lewd comment about sex and then they would smoke up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was his moral compass in this business and now she was malfunctioning.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" He turned around. Jackie was now sitting cross legged with her arms folded in front of her chest and she was looking pissed off. With her hair fanning around her shoulders it was all he could do not to ravage her right then and there.

"I do..."

"Then what's the problem?" She half shouted.

Hyde sat down next to her. "Well, we haven't done it yet..."

Jackie nodded and said, "I'm not a virgin anymore, I know how it all works."

"And I thought you wanted it to be special..."

She shrugged, "Just hanging out with you and not trying to rip each other's heads off is pretty special."

He had to give her that one. "Then Kelso..."

She sucked in her cheeks. "Kelso ran away to California because he didn't want to marry me. He can drop dead for all I care."

"But he's still my best friend. And you're still his ex-girlfriend." Hyde said apologetically.

Jackie frowned. He had a point. And a conscience, that was new. She moved close to him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"He doesn't need to know..." She said suggestively. Hyde lifted her head up to look her in the eye. "I can't tell if you're being serious."

I sat up again. "Steven, I live a high standard life. I do whatever my parents or the cheerleading squad or social propriety demands me to do. I know, I go along with it willingly most of the time. But right now being good isn't high on my list of priorities."

He lifted an eyebrow. "What is?"

She leaned in again and whispered against his ear. "I want to be bad, Steven. In here all those things have no place, I just want to do bad things with you."

He shuddered and turned his head to look her straight in the eye. Jackie stared back without blinking. Before she knew it his hand was threaded through her hair and they mouths had crashed together.

His hands were on his back, working the clasp of her bra and she was fumbling with his pants. The bra shot loose and without losing contact Jackie moved it off her arms and threw it to the floor. Then his hands started to work on the button of her pants. They finally broke apart to take off their pants. Now they were facing each other naked.

Jackie had been so sure she wanted this. Now that they were facing each other naked, she started to feel nervous.  
Hyde took a moment to get acclimated. He saw that she was blushing. It made him smile. She was so confident most of the time, it was great to see her a little off kilter. Finally he stepped closer and started kissing her again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. After a moment, she pulled away. "Condom?"  
Hyde could've face palmed himself. A condom! Of course! He dragged her down to the bed with him and he started rummaging around his night stand.  
Jackie noticed he was already dripping with pre-cum. She felt blood rise to her cheeks. It was kind of exhilarating to see she could have this effect on him.

Finally he sat up with a tinfoil package in his fingers. He ripped it open and rolled the condom on.

This was it, Jackie thought. No backsies. She moved closer and kissed him deeply. Hyde let his hands guide her to lie down on the mattress. Then he moved to hover over her. He peppered the side of her neck with kisses and quickly bit her earlobe. Jackie yelped, but she didn't do anything to stop him. His hands meanwhile, were stroking her belly and moved down to her folds. He rubbed her clitoris lightly and when he noticed her small mewls, applied more force. Then he slipped a finger inside of her. She was a very turned on lady. Jackie squirmed as he pumped his finger in and out.

Suddenly, he found himself flipped on his back, with her straddling him. His erection was resting against her bottom and she was biting his neck and raking her nails over his chest. Then she looked at him with a wicked smile and reached behind her. She shaped her palm against his hardness and rubbed it between her and her hand. He sucked in a breath and managed to say, "Babe, I need you."

She leaned over to kiss him again and with some fumbling she sank onto him. They both moaned at the feeling. It had been a while for Jackie so she was getting used it again. Hyde was just enjoying the feeling of him around her. She started to moved slowly against him, stopping every once in a while to keep him on edge. Hyde reached up to cup her breasts and twisted her nipples. Her squirming on top of him was the best sight he'd ever had.

After a while it was too much to bear for both of them. Hyde turned them over so he was on top and started pumping fast. Jackie clung to him, moving with his strokes. He moved one of his hands in between them and rubbed her clit. He felt her twitching around him and that send him over the edge. The sounds Jackie was making, tipped him off to the fact she was right there with him. After he'd regained his breath some what he rolled off her. Jackie moved to give him some space to lie down and then put her head on his chest.

They didn't speak for a while, both still reeling. Finally Jackie leaned on her elbow and kissed Hyde's chest. He tenderly moved a lock that was hanging in her face behind her ear. "Did you have your fill of bad?"

She looked at him, grinning, "Not even close."


	2. Of clouds and knights

_A/N: I wrote this as a thank you for all the people who wrote such lovely comments, favorited and followed this story. It really warms my heart :)  
I have some ideas for more one shots and I think they could work as a coherent story line, so just let me know if you guys think that might work. _

_This is just a random piece of fluff based on a conversation I had with my boyfriend. No smut, for a change, but just a nice moment in the lives of Hyde and Jackie._

* * *

Sunday afternoons were the highlight of the summer. The Foremans were out of the house, so Hyde and Jackie could do anything without having to explain themselves. Sometimes they hung out in the basement, sometimes they did other things like go to the movies.

Now they were lying on a blanket in the pick up of Hyde's Camino. They were parked in the middle of nowhere. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds and a nice breeze. They'd spent just the better part of two hours doing all things god forbade and now they were next to each other, smoking a joint and looking at the sky.

Yes, these were the best days, Hyde decided. It was one of those days were talking wasn't necessary and he was happy to find out Jackie was capable of keeping her piehole shut. Right now she was lying with her head against his shoulder, taking tiny drags and trying to blow smoke rings. Whenever she blew out a successful one she would point at it and giggle wordlessly. He bend his head in an awkward angle to look at her face. She looked so relaxed. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so relaxed.

After a minute she handed him the joint and turned to look at the sky. Suddenly she squealed and pointed up.  
"What?" He asked, irritated she would such a nice afternoon with talking.  
"Look, it's a knight in shining armour" Jackie pointed at a cloud that looked more like a misshapen centaur. "That's you."  
Hyde snorted and sat up, "Damn it Jackie, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not your knight!"  
She grinned and stuck her tongue out. "You're just in denial, that's all. One day, you'll see yourself like I see you."

Hyde shook his head and sighed. He looked at the cloud again. A question rose inside of him. "Why do you see me like that anyway?"  
Jackie shrugged. It looked a little awkward, seeing as she was laying down. "You've always been the one to help me when I most needed it."  
"That's just because you're an idiot sometimes," he muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that," she deadpanned. Hyde felt bad, but she didn't seem to care. She was drumming her fingers on her stomach, seemingly deep in thought. She stayed quiet so long, he figured she had forgotten all about it already, so he lay down next to her again, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles with his thumb on her palm.

What seemed hours later, but probably was more akin to five minutes, Jackie said, "You're not a knight in shining armor."  
Hyde grinned. "Thank you! You finally listened."  
"You're a knight in battered armor." She finished slowly.  
He wasn't sure if that was better or worse, so he just asked, "How so?"  
She frowned and bit her lip. Then she said slowly, "Because... you've lived Hyde. You have been through stuff. Good or bad, doesn't matter. You've fought for your life. So you're dinged up. Knights in battered armor have actually fought. Brand new shiny armor is the mark of someone who has never seen the harsher side of life."

It sounded a little idiotic to him to be honest. He hadn't had it easy, not like she had. But he had lived his entire life in the relatively sheltered warmth of the Formans and Point Place. Sure, his mom was terrible and so was his dad, but he had never gone that hungry and he always had a roof over his head.  
"Hmpf," he just said. Jackie sat up a little to look at him. She hung over him. Her brown, soft hair hanging around their heads. Like this was moment that was absolutely private. Her eyes roamed his face and he thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. She kissed him softly and said, "You know I'm right."  
He shrugged awkwardly and rubbed her back softly. "I don't think I'm a knight. Probably more akin to a footsoldier."  
Jackie smiled and shook her head. She kissed him on the nose. "No," she said as she moved on to his forehead and started to pepper the rest of his face in kisses. "You're" kiss "noble" kiss "and chivalrous" kiss "brave" kiss "and you have" kiss "such a good heart."  
She looked at him with such adoration, that it made his stomach turn. Hyde couldn't tell whether it was the positive or the negative kind. He needed away to make her stop so he pulled her face closer and kissed her with such passion it startled Jackie, he could tell. But he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

An hour later they were lying next to each other again, panting heavily. Jackie had the biggest grin on her face. "I'm right though."  
Hyde was feeling dazed and content. He had no idea what she was talking about.  
"You're my knight in battered armor. You better get used to it."  
He groaned, but he didn't really feel it inside. It was just to tell Jackie never to call him that in public. But secretly he kind of liked the title.

Knight in battered armor, he could live with that.


End file.
